User blog:M.A.T.S.H/Epic Rap Battles Disney VS History Halloween Special- Judy Hopps VS Dr. Moreau
Holy shit, it's been far too long. Welcome to the revival (yet again) of Epic Rap Battles Disney VS History. In this special Halloween matchup, Zootopia protagonist Judy Hopps raps against Island of Dr Moreau antagonist...Dr. Moreau. I know that the only connection is animal people but I couldn't get Mike and Sulley VS The Universal Monsters out on time. There's probably a bunch of other Halloween battles out today so go check all of them out before you come back here. I started writing this in mid September, way before I saw Wonder's Dr. Eggman VS Dr. Frankenstein so anything similar between them is coincidental. Enjoy! Beat: The Warning Pt 2 Intro: EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! DISNEY VS HISTORY! Judy Hopps! VS! Dr. Moreau! BEGIN! Judy Hopps (0:19) Freeze, you wannabe Frankenstein ! Officer Hopps is on the case I’ll bust this guy open worse than how his own creatures busted his face I'm beloved by my community; you died on your operating table Next time, bring more people to your island, at least then you’ll be stable! Put those scalpels in your own face and you’d look better than before This old fashioned psycho should have stayed on his hurricane riddled shores With the medical system you’ve devised, you should be out saving lives So why do you waste all your time hiding and building Hyena-Swines?! This cop will go nonstop on this deadbeat dumbass of a doctor I’m beloved worldwide while you were hated by your own author ! So go back to torturing your monsters while I reap the box office gold Why the hell am I even against you? I’d rather face Marlon Brando ! Dr. Moreau (0:52) Ms. Hopps, do have you any idea what it’s like to be a god? Compared to my cultural legacy, your crowing just looks odd My panther woman Lota outdoes your spoiled whore of a Gazelle You’re successful but there’s a bitter irony to every toy that you sell Because you violated your own laws, Rabbit-Woman should have arrested herself Call my Manimals monsters if you wish but you live in a racist consumerism hell Cute bunnies don’t last a day on my island! I’ve got the corpses to prove it I’m a man of science! You’re a glorified meter maid with a knack for persecution I’ll take that slimy fox and obese cheetah and dissect them in my laboratory Think I’m old fashioned? Ask Mr. Hayes if Moreau’s not afraid to get gory If your mayor just used whippings more often, your shitty city wouldn’t be so flawed You’re a police officer so answer this for me, my dear. What is the law? Judy Hopps (1:26) After that verse, I can see why you were banned in so many countries ! I’ll try everything to beat you; your misshapen monsters can’t stop me! In fact, why don’t you bring them out? I’m sure they’d love to meet my superior Chief, mind showing these backwoods creeps why they're inferior? Dr. Moreau (1:36) So you needed your boss to rap for you? Why are you such a predictable bore? But if you bring in a partner, I suppose it’s my duty to even the score Sayer of the Law! Come here! This wretch must pay for his crimes! Show him why my society is the better with an onslaught of rhymes! Chief Bogo (1:46): You think you’ll win with that sycopathic suckup? You truly are mad, Moreau This hairy Lugosi shouldn't be anywhere near the law! Put him in a sideshow I protect a real society; yours is just a dictatorial front I’d lock you up for life but your mere existence is torture enough! The Sayer of the Law (1:56) We were made to be perfect! The burly buffalo man is a defective! The Law says we must not spill blood! But in your case, we’ll make an exception! Our civilization is a real utopia! And since you still cannot understand- We have come to the conclusion that you are NOT as man! Judy Hopps (2:10): Come on, Chief, let's give these stupid creeps even more stiches in their heads You’re just as violent as these savages, so tear them into shreds! Chief Bogo (2:14): Excuse me?! Oh, you did NOT go there, calling me a goddamn savage You had to push me too far, officer, now you’ve got me going ravage That’s it! I’m sick of your shit, thinking everything can be solved in a week I’ve seen the dark side of our world and I’d rather hang out with these freaks We may have made the big bucks together but I’m cutting you down before our sequel The doc better run to his beachside shack cause I’m about to go fucking feral Dr. Moreau (2:34) Ah, how you turned on each other so quickly. And everyone thinks that I’m insane! These two natives won’t be restless any longer. Sayer, take them to the House of Pain! The Sayer of the Law (2:38) The House of Pain?! Our god would torture these two for his own amusement? What are we?! Half man! Half beast! We are tired of your mistreatment! You gave us life! You gave us speech! Why do you use us as a means to an end?! You whip us! You beat us! Why do you not let us be free like them?! Let us rejoice, fellow brethren! The human will not get away with his villainy We’re done with you! The Law is no more! We shall overcome your tyranny! Who won?! Who’s next?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES! (RAP BATTLES!) DISNEY! VS! HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYY! Who won? Judy Hopps & Chief Bogo Dr. Moreau & The Sayer of The Law Category:Blog posts